how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey Pierson
Zoey Pierson is George Van Smoot's ex-wife and Ted Mosby's ex-girlfriend. Relationship with Ted Season 6 Ted's Enemy Zoey is an activist for the issues she believes are important. She had previously chained herself to a 100-year-old redwood, stolen a police horse at an anti-war rally, set a car on fire after the 2009 concert, and stolen a whole van of white rabbits from a beauty company. However, she became a nuisance to Ted as a protestor against the destruction of The Arcadian, an old hotel in NYC which would be torn down to be replaced by the new Goliath National Bank office headquarters of Ted's design. Ted expresses interest in her at first and finds himself in a dilemma between work and love, which is increased when Barney has a poster of Ted placed on the façade of the Arcadian. This turns Zoey against Ted, and she puts him in her crosshairs. He tries to make ends meet by integrating the old façade into the new GNB headquarters, but when he shows her the design, he finds out that she is married. Realizing that his efforts were for Zoey rather than the Arcadian, he scraps his new design and reverts to the old ones, bringing his relationship with Zoey to hatred once more. ( ) To frustrate Ted further, Zoey enrolls in Ted's architecture class and lures all of his students to protest in favor of the preservation of the Arcadian, turning them against him. Ted loses control of his students to the degree that they don't even show up for class one day, but he regains control when he threatens to give an F to all who don't show up in class next day. ( ) Shortly after, at the autumn spectacular at the , Ted runs into Zoey again, and her husband, George Van Smoot, also known as The Captain. Unlike Zoey, the Captain likes Ted and invites him on his boat. While at the spectacular, Zoey manages to manipulate Ted into saying that he dislikes GNB and their plans to scrap the Arcadian on tape. But The Captain finds out everything and offers Ted to find the tape and erase it, knowing how Zoey's temper tantrums can get in the way of people who are trying to do their jobs. Ted refuses, unaware that Zoey can overhear their conversation from the other side of the hall. She finds Ted and explains that she erased the tape (although it is later revealed in that this was a lie), but will still be keeping him in her crosshairs starting on Monday. The two end up dancing. ( ) Ted's Friend On the night before Thanksgiving, the gang (minus Ted) spot her in MacLaren's Pub, and recognize her as Ted's enemy. However, she spends time with them, and by the end of the night they all grow to like her. She invites them all to spend Thanksgiving with her, and while the rest of the gang enjoy her company, she and Ted continue to argue and insult one another. Eventually, she kicks them all out of her apartment once Ted compares her to Cinderella's evil step-mother. However, when Ted realizes that she is an actual step-mother, and that her step-daughter hates her, Ted comes back and apologizes about his earlier remark. The two finally become friends, and they all share Thanksgiving together. ( ) Due to their recent friendship and similar interests, she and Ted start spending a lot more time together. When they spend time alone at an art gallery, her husband calls. Zoey lies and tells him she's out with friends, instead of with Ted. When Ted asks her about it, she explains that her husband tends to get jealous when he's away. To try and make things better, Ted decides to spend time with Zoey and The Captain together on their boat, but at the last minute Zoey gets sick and cancels. Although it's just the two of them, Ted and The Captain become good friends. Zoey later admits that she faked being sick, in the hopes that Ted and The Captain would become friends. Ted mentions his concern that the two of them spending time together doesn't cross any lines, and that if either of them develops feelings for the other, they should stop hanging out. Zoey agrees, and they both deny that they have feelings for one another. However, it's hinted that this will not always be the case, as the Mermaid Clock begins to count down (the hypothetical countdown to the moment when you realize you want to sleep with someone). ( ) Ted's Girlfriend Soon after Marshall's father dies, Ted begins to realize his feelings for Zoey. He tells her they cannot be friends anymore, so not to complicate her relationship with The Captain. She asks hims why they can't be friends, and he replies that Lily hated her. Lily told Zoey that Robin hated her, and Robin said that Marshall hated Zoey. Honey calls Marshall to get in contact with Barney, and is tricked into revealing Zoey's secret: Zoey and George were getting a divorce and Zoey was in love with Ted. Marshall calls both Ted and Zoey, telling both of them how they felt about each other, and they get together. ( ) Ted had always remained cautious around Zoey because she was married. After learning about the divorce and her mutual feelings for him, it seemed safe to make a move. He told people the story about how she had fought with The Captain and then came to Ted after leaving him. However, he learned from The Captain (who didn't yet know it was Ted who Zoey was now seeing) that she had in fact left him for another man. After confronting Zoey, he learned this was true. Despite his attempts to be respectful and keep his distance, he was still the "bad guy". ( ) While they're dating, Ted finds that his relationship with Zoey becomes increasingly strained because they constantly argue about everything. Despite their attempts to avoid talking about the Arcadian, Ted expresses his anger and frustration that Zoey will not support his dream to build a new skyscraper in despite the fact he has acknowledged her reasons for wanting to save the Arcadian. When Ted realizes that he cannot have both Zoey and his dream of building a skyscraper, he chooses his dream over Zoey, who breaks up with him for refusing to save the Arcadian. Several months later, Ted runs into her. She tells Ted that she is still unemployed and had to get a couple of roommates who sell drugs. She tries to convince Ted that they should get back together. The two arrange a meeting but in the last moment Robin and Barney convince Ted not to make the same mistake and date Zoey again. ( ) Family Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia *In , it is revealed that Zoey lives in the on West 73rd street. *Zoey seems to always to carry a recorder to either remind herself of certain things or to record a conversation so she can use it against people. *During a flash-forward to the year 2021 in , Ted encounters Wendy the Waitress while stuck in an airport in Hong Kong. In this conversation, Wendy inquires if Ted is still in a relationship with Zoey to which he replies, "No! Wow, that did not end well. But it's all for the best, because now I'm married to this amazing girl and we have two kids". This revelation disproves the theory that Zoey is the mother. *Zoey often wears many different hats, a fact referenced by Robin in . External Links * * Category:Characters Category:recurring characters Category:Girls who dated Ted